1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces and more particularly to a graphical user interface for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The graphical user interface (“GUI”) of an electronic device may accomplish a variety of tasks and present a variety of information to a user. The user sees and interacts with the GUI, so it is beneficial if the GUI presents information and choices to a user in a way that is not only pleasing and natural to the eye but conducive to efficient use of the underlying application and hardware. For example, a user may expect a certain amount of performance and responsiveness, in addition to a pleasing and natural interface.
One particular area that may greatly affect how a user perceives the interface is special effects, such as transitions, that may be used between different screens. A transition that is too jarring or abrupt may result in an unpleasant interface. Alternatively, a transition that is inefficient or poorly designed may be interpreted by the user as a slow or unresponsive user interface. Many special effects may be used as transitions to avoid these problems, such as fading screens in and out (changing opacity), sliding or moving screens in and out, scaling or resizing screens, etc.
However, as the demand for smaller portable electronic devices with a wide range of functionality increases, processing and memory resources may not be available and may constrain the ability of a device to provide these special effects. In addition, providing these special effects should not result in an accompanying decrease in speed or responsiveness of the user interface.